Ice Age Terror Tales
by Laughs4life
Summary: The teen sabers get together to tell scary stories. Will they laugh, be scared or traumatized enough to run back to their mommies?
1. Introduction

**Happy early Halloween you guys!So each chapter, there's gonna be one story told by each teen and it will end with critiques from the others and I'll state whose turn it will be. This is just an introduction. The other scary stories will start. What creepy stories will we expect from our group of six? I know it's short but it will get longer as chapters progress.**

**And before you start reading it, there's a new OC's that I'd like to introduce to you guys. She's gonna be in my upcoming(still untitled) sequel to Love Through Hate. It should be here in about November to December. So back to the point. She's hot-tempered, eccentric, maybe a little rude, but she's fun to be around once you get to know her. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you(drum roll) Harper! Okay, so she's dark gray with white patches on her back, has hazel eyes, ruffled and messy hair and has a white crescent-shaped birthmark under her eye. She's voiced by Victoria Justice and she takes a liking to Bobby. I do not own Ice Age but I own the teens(mwah hah hah hah)**

Wolves howled, kids chattered and the hallow tree trunks whistled as the wind blew into them. The crisp scent of autumn filled the breeze. It was that time of year once again. Halloween. The children would go out on their usual route to beg for sweet treats,the adults prepared bowls and bowls of candy for the adorable little tots and teenagers would meet up with each other for either mischief night or to tell scary stories. Or both.

Flora giggled at two little beaver kids in trees who ran past her and Sam and bid them happy Halloween.

"I remember when that used to be Cash, Bobby and I." she sighed remembering the memory of her and her brothers going out dressed, collecting candy and later fighting over who got the most.

"Tori and I would do the same thing." said Sam. "Except our parents limited our candy because we would keep them up all night if we ate it all."

Yes, Halloween was something to look forward to both as kids and grown-ups. Since Flora and Sam weren't kids anymore, they headed out for one thing, and it was not mischief night.

"So who's ready for some scary stories?" asked Cash anxiously as he, Bobby, Sandy and Harper waited for them in the cave they called "Beast's Mouth".

"Heck yeah!" nodded Sandy just as excited as her boyfriend. She spent almost a month coming up with a great story guaranteed to scare her peers out of their skin.

"I hope you guys didn't drink to much, because my story is gonna make you wet your pants." gloated Cash.

"What are pants?" a puzzled Bobby turned to ask an equally confused Harper.

"I don't think so." opposed Harper. "MY story will terrify you sissies so much you'll be getting a near-death experience from it."

"I can see through that evil grin Harper." smirked Flora playfully. "And good luck with that. No fantasy can scare me."

"Mm hmm" nodded Harper sarcastically. "What about that time you passed out from the supposed "Ghost of Captain Gutt?"

Flora eyed Bobby annoyed that he told this embarrassing piece of information to Harper.

"Oh please, I was a kid." she scoffed. "And I never believed in it anyway. It was just some little critter messing with me."

"Okay, whatever you say." sang-songed Harper still not convinced.

"Okay, back to business." Sandy brought and end to her conversation. "Who's going first?"

Everyone started volunteering until Sam whistled and turned to a tree stump top leaning against the wall, with a spinning arrow on it and someone's picture painted on the surface.

"We'll spin this and whoever the arrow lands on gets to tell their story first." he announced.

"Sam, that's genius." complimented Flora. The rest of the teens nodded in agreement. Especially the usually hard to impress Harper.

"Let's get started." he swatted the arrow and waited for it to stop spinning. After going round and round, it finally landed on somebody.

Flora.

**So what's Flora's scary story gonna be about? Stay tuned to find out! **


	2. The Ghost in Black

**Okay, looks like I'm back to my usual one or two updates per weekend. Happy belated Halloween to you all! I hope yours was great! Anyways, here's Flora's story. Please excuse it's lame name.**

"Alright Flora, terrify us." said an enthusiastic Harper.

"Believe me, you guys won't be disappointed." promised Sam.

"Alright then." Flora cleared her throat and commenced the story telling. "On a dark and stormy night, three little kids were taking an innocent walk in the forest when suddenly...

_"Check it out!" gasped Calvin in awe of the pitch black looking area. "We've never been there before. Let's go explore!"_

_"Are you crazy?" snapped Billy. "It looks dark and scary."_

_"Don't be chicken Billy." the arrogant little saber cub taunted his little brother. "I've heard that there's a ghost haunting that place and I want to check it out."_

_"No way, no way, NO WAY!" Billy shook his head. He has always been scared of the dark and well, everything else. "You couldn't pay me to go into that creepy place. Plus if Mom and Dad find out, they're gonna get so mad."_

_"Wow." Calvin rolled his eyes. "You really are chicken."_

_"You leave him alone!" scolded Florence, the youngest of the litter. "If Billy won't do it, then I will!"_

_Calvin said nothing. Instead, he just burst out laughing._

_"You?!" cackled Florence's horrible older brother. "What makes you think that you can do it pipsqueak?"_

_"Never call me pipsqueak again!" snarled Florence. "And I'll give you three reasons as to why I can't go there. One, I'm smart, two I'm quick, and three, I know that there's no such thing as ghosts, so when I go to the dark place, I'm so coming back to say 'I told you so'."_

_"Fine." huffed Calvin at his sister's stubbornness and arrogance. "Go ahead. Prove us wrong."_

_"Wish me luck." smirked Florence as she took a deep and slightly trembling breath._

_"Are you scared?" taunted Calvin._

_"No way." Florence shook her head, even though she was. The little girl marched into the woods with great confidence. Poor little girl. She was about to get a lot more than she bargained for._

_"I'm not afraid, I'm brave. I'm not afraid, I'm brave." Florence would constantly repeat to herself. Every time she heard something out of the ordinary she just dismissed it as some annoying creature messing with her, or just the wind. Little did she know that she, an innocent, unsuspecting and vulnerable cub, was being watched. And it had horrible intentions. A pale, see-through ghost chimp flew out right in front of Florence._

"_Not a great time to be wandering out here at this time of night, is it _Florence?" _asked the ghost._

"_How do you know my name?" Florence trembled. "And you can't be a ghost, that's impossible, ghosts aren't real!"_

"_Yet here we are now." mocked the ghost. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Yet."_

_Doing what her instinct told her to do, Florence ran away as quickly as she could, but it was no use. The ghost caught up with her and flew into her nose, starting his process of possessing his host. _

"_And just where do you think you're going?" the ghost taunted her with his question._

"_Get out of my body!" wailed Florence._

"_Nah, I'll just stick around and enjoy the show."_

"_NO!"_

…

_Meanwhile, Billy was pacing in circles and hyperventilating at what could possibly be taking his sister so , even though he didn't show it, shared Billy's concern over her missing._

"_Calvin, what if we lost Florence?" Billy's voice trembled._

"_I'm sure she's fine." Calvin tried to be brave but his voice started to break as well. He suddenly lost it. "What if she got eaten by cannibals?! This is all my fault, if I would never-Florence!" Calvin stopped his sobs as if nothing happened and ran to his sister relieved she was okay._

"_How did it go?" asked Calvin. "Did you see anything?"_

"_Yes." replied Florence plainly._

"_What was it, was it a ghost?" questioned Billy nervously._

"_It was things beyond our innocent imaginations." retorted Florence in a monotone voice._

"_Are you okay?" Billy was starting to get concerned that something happened to his sister and left her traumatized. _

_Suddenly, Florence's eyes started glowing red and her face turned into a malicious scowl._

"_I'LL BE OKAY WHEN YOU TWO DON'T SEE THE DAY OF LIGHT AGAIN!" she snarled. With so much unimaginable strength, she pounced at Calvin and Billy and pinned both of them down at once. _

"_Florence, what happened to you?!" cried Billy._

"_Have you gone crazy?!" added in Calvin. "We're your brothers!"_

"_I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" hissed Florence has she swooped her unsheathed claws at her victims..._

…

"And neither of the three were ever seen again." Flora finished with a spooky tone. "So what did you guys think?"

"Not bad." nodded Harper, partially impressed.

"Not bad?" Flora lowered an eyebrow. "I put a lot of thought in twisting the ending, I could get a little more feedback from you.

"Well I'll admit, I like the plot and characters, but the ending was, how should I put this? Oh yeah, kind of predictable."

"Yeah, what Harper said." agreed Bobby.

"Are you just saying that because you two-" Cash began but Sandy slapped his mouth shut.

"Don't spoil it for the viewers!" she said quickly.

"Why not, it's not like they don't know, they probably already got the hints."

"Okay, back to the point." Bobby continued. "Yes. But for someone who had something similar happen to them, this story sounds kind of familiar. At least to Cash and I."

"Well on the bright side, nice use of the ghost possessing Florence." counseled Sandy.

"I think it was a great story." Sam smiled reassuringly. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend. I really did get chills down my spine."

"Thanks sweetie." Flora gratefully rubbed her head against Sam's cheek.

"Okay, let's see who's next." Sam spun the arrow and waited for it's next stop.

Sandy.

**Sandy huh? Even though scary stories are not really her thing...**

**Sandy: I'll give it my best shot, don't worry.**

**Atta girl Sands. Anyways, see you all soon! :D **


End file.
